Phantasy Star: A flaw in the system
by Superscitzo
Summary: 20 years after the choatic attack on pioneer one a group of rebels are getting together to take down thier corupt goverment when they run into a strange creation that will change thier thought about the goverment completely.


A flaw in the system Phantasy Star Online story Written by: Anthony Corbin Based on the game on Phantasy star online 1&2 and 3 card revolution I suggest you know this game very well before reading because the details may be rough. For all you true fans please enjoy that story.  
  
It was twenty years after the catastrophe on Ragol, the government have been sending in groups of hunters for analysis on the species that have turned on the humans for unidentified reasons. The government was losing their hunters as rapid as they have send them out to the Ragol creatures and have been forced into drafting the innocent people of pioneer two to aid in the finding of what is behind the behavior of the Ragol creatures. This has been going on for years and the population of pioneer two is rapidly declining  
  
My name in Amos, I am six foot and have spiked back brown hair, I wear a pair of cakes and a baggie blue shirt. I am a fellow citizen from pioneer two, although I have never seen Ragol I know what the government is doing, me and a group of my friends, Derek, J.C., and Sheila have had enough of this crap and have decided to take action tonight we plan to break into the weapons facility and steal the top secret government weapons only designed for hunters. We would train for our revolt and some how stop the corrupt government for totally annihilating the human population! We only had four more hours to plan our heist.  
  
We laid out maps to formulate plans to get into the Government. We knew of one way on pioneer two to get to the principle but that area was only authorized to hunters on aids, we had to find a way in. We lived in a completely different section on pioneer, and we were nowhere near that area, and even if we did get there how could we be so sure the principle had connections into the weapons chamber? We didn't know, but we had to take the risk, even if it meant life in jail...  
  
We had a long trip from out section to the hunter station so we had to get ready now, we all packed up to get to the section. We had six sections to move through before breaching the hunter side of Pioneer two and the last two were heavily guarded to make sure no one with out a permit passed through into the hunter section. It would be a hard journey but we had no choice but to make it, for the next four hours the pioneer defense squad loosens up their guard and about six officers leave the vicinity. That was all we needed to pass through and penetrate the government weapons facility!  
  
The government was going down, by their own weapons even. We had to get moving quickly so we journeyed off into our section toward the exit, everyone was required to have a pass to leave any section in pioneer two, luckily we had all earned one previously so we were able to pass into the card laboratory the cards would not aid us in any way though, although they deploy weapons you have to have a special card field to battle on to use them so we were out of luck, but we did get some help from our friend Drake he was a spy type person who was also against the pioneer government he gave us extra information to aid us in our trip. He gave us a new rout that we could take to get us around and in from behind, he had many connection from many sections in pioneer two so we were safe taking his advise. He told us that the new rout would make a detour and we would have to go through two more sections, he gave us access cards into three more sections. We went and sat down for some food at a local dinner in that section, we sat down and ordered our food and discussed our plans to breach the government forces.  
  
"It's gonna be hard to get in there, I mean even when the government forces are down a bit it wont change much! And any way those people have guns all we have are our fist! We are screwed!" Derek said as he leaned back into the booth and slouched down so all of his legs were hanging off and hitting other people's feet. "Derek get up you lazy jerk! Your hitting my with your feet, and you are all wrong, all we have to do is capture three of the men and take there uniforms and section cards and we'll be set!" J.C. carried on pushing Derek's legs away and kicking him. "No its not that easy." I explained as Derek stuck his tongue out at J.C. "But its not as hard as you think Derek. Listen we just need one access card to get through the last two doors, the only thing hard is getting through the doors. No listen I think we knock out one of the government soldiers and take the card, if we knock out three they will know something is up, but we have to kill who ever we kidnap got that? And we cant risk killing him out in the halls we might leave traces. Then from their we sneak around until we find a point in which we can breach the first door! Got that?!" Derek and J.C. nodded their head as I explained my plan, and by them out food had been delivered to our table. "Well, lets dig in" I scooped up my food and ate a mouth full as the other agreed and started to chow down.  
  
We all agreed that the food was delicious but it was time consuming, we had to move on we didn't have much time. We used the access card and got through to the next section, this was a section I had never seen before there were lights all across the walls and machines building robotic pieces, we were told to talk to a man dressed all black with a hood over his face so you cannot see his true identity. We wandered around this enormous mechanical labyrinth, we figured it was hopeless until we saw a man run by in all black with a box in his arm and three more men in uniform running after him. "THAT WAS HIM!" J.C. yelled turning in a swift movement as he saw the others were way ahead of him and had taken off trying to grasp the men chasing him J.C. ran after them to and running as fast as he could he tackled one of the officers and rolled across the ground hitting him with the back end of the officers own gun knocking him out. The man in black halted movement and walked back to the three. "I thank you for aiding me in that situation, it was a great help, now how may I repay you. We were told to come to you by Drake he said you had more connections past these sections and possibly into the hunters section, is that true?" I ask getting up from attacking the guards. "Yes actually that was why those men were chasing me, I stole the section pass cards to get me into the hunter section to meat my friend, but if you were truly send by Drake then need these more than I, here have them, oh and if you meet a man named Hise, tell him Lanoa said hi." He explained and handed over the box as he turned and ran off. "Well that was easy." Derek said as he grabbed the box and opened it and looked at the access keys."  
We carried on trying to find the next door through the mechanical maze randomly asking for directions to the exit, when we finally arrived we found we were in the first of the final two door, we were confused because we thought there were more sections to move through, we talked it over and just assumed we found a short cut, we didn't bother to question any longer and they moved on to find out what was ahead. We were on a balcony above the floor of the blue room, it had glass floors and patrollers all around, they had to stay low, underneath all the rails and boxes they ran into so know one would see us, we moved and moved taking every turn until we reached the end, there was a latter going down from the balcony and the door was right there, but there were two soldiers standing guard, there was no way for us to get in, we were screwed but we needed and entrance, we looked to the other side and there was a latter going upwards to a second balcony that led further, we were puzzled but not for long, we soon realized there was a door up there that had been just open, but there were no guards, well at least no guards on this side, if we had gone to open the door there might be guards on the other side, we had only one choice and we waited for another person to walk through and we did not have to wait long. I hid behind a box next to the door as a person walked through a peered over to look through the door and waved to the guys the cost was clear and a proceeded though.  
  
We walked through the room that looked almost exactly like the previous one, except there were less guards, almost none we just saw one or two occasionally walk down the halls so this was an easy walk through job. We made our way to the door but this door did not have a balcony ahead of it, it was just a small circle shaped room with a ring at the top and transparent rings ascending from in and a little computer ahead of it, we slowly approached it dodging the rings and looking at the computer, I decided to walk in the middle and pull the others in, I started messing with the computer and found how it worked, it was a teleporter it was the only way into the hunter section... we hoped. I messed with the keys some more and got my way into the teleporting section and place it could take us, I scrolled down until the last section that said Hunters guild. "I think this is the one." I eagerly said clicking on the information, "Yes this is defiantly it." I finished as I clicked on the big green button on the side with the label activate on it, and in a blinding flash us light we had been sent to a small white room, there was a small pillar connecting to the floor and the ceiling, it had a class container in the center with a large purple diamond rotating around, and just beside that was a window with a beautiful sight of the planet Ragol, connected to the window to the side was another room, it was like a desk from our view, but there was a small room behind it, there was a blonde lady behind the counter, she was wearing a tight blue suit, she gently spoke to us saying "Welcome to the hunters guild, this is the room where you get jobs from yours truly, if you proceed through the door to my left you will be welcomed to another very opened space where you can visit the principle, buy weapons, access your bank, visit the medical center, or you can be taken to the planet Ragol by the large teleporter just pass the large green door."  
  
With shock in our eyes we wandered toward the door, it opened automatically to our surprise, but what was even more surprising was the vicinity past it, it was enormous, it had black flooring with signs on it, there were light patterns across the ceiling mainly purple, it was a weird place with more of those teleporters, there were two soldiers in green with guns across there backs standing guard to a huge green door, "What do you think could be behind there?" Sacristy said Derek, the other two left him to stare as they walked the a small circle connection that held another one of the teleporters, this one just had a step switch in the middle though, it was different. They stepped back to read at the top is said in big lit up words "PRINCIPLE" this must be it we said to each other as we walked into the small room and I pressed my foot down and in another blinding light we were in a long narrow room. J.C. walked back and forth all wobbly as if he were drunk, "Uhhhhg, I have to get used to that light, its worse then my camera!" I walked down the isle wonder why there was no one there, but I though to myself, it would just make this easier. "Hello!?! Is anyone here!? HELLOOOOO!!!?? Hm I was right, the coast is clear." I walked down the rest of the was into the middle of the circle pattern on the floor, it seemed there was nothing more to this room than desks and screens, J.C bolted up to where I stood to take a look around, he first started behind the small desk to the right, he searched around clicking into the computers, looking for flip open doors underneath it, but all he found was some useless papers and photos of Ragol, he flipped through the photos looking at the bids eye view photos of the entire planet, until he came across pictures of a mechanical facility, it looked nice and need, it seemed to be fully functional. He kept snooping through them until he saw picture of the lab in ruin, it looked torn apart, sparks flew from the walls, lights dangled from the ceiling- it was a mess. "Hey Amos check this out." J.C hollered out to me as he franticly skimmed the photos, I scurried over wondering what he had found, I had the same reaction he did as I saw the photographs. It was amazing, and to believe it was all on Ragol.  
  
Derek managed his way to our area after looking threw the neon filled sight behind us, by the time he reached us we were both looking for more clues on what the government may be doing on Ragol, he had a confused expression on his face as he watched us bounce around trying to find maybe a hidden area that could lead us to the weapons by, after all if Pioneer was under attack the important people would ALWAYS have the fastest way out. We all laughed at the disgusting truth as we continued to search the vicinity. We searched the two counters on either sides of the room trying to a possible exit near them, but it was not likely, the most important person is always the first to escape. We found nothing as expected but when we looked behind the main counter we were shocked, there was a handgun with loads of bullets underneath his files, and further down was a pull up latch that led to a extended stair case leading to a gate. We followed the staircase a slid the admission card through the slot, we proceeded through the hall it led to. We continued to walk until it took us to a turn, the hallway was brown and green mix with red, green, and black wires running across the wall, it was very warm in that area and there were rats running all through it, it seemed like it the hall would never come to a stop, it that wasn't the worst of it, as we ascended through the corridor we came across a drop with no latter, there was a door right at the bottom but we hadn't a clue as how to descend to the bottom. I sat down next to the hard bumpy wall with my arm over my lifted knee thinking if we should just push J.C. or Derek down and see if it kills them, hehe no I wouldn't. J.C. passed back and forth with his hands behind his head. Derek leaned up against the wall repeatedly tapping his foot. There was no way of getting down, I stood up and wandered towards the deep cavity, I stared down into it thinking it had to be impossible to reach, I leaned over and put my hand on the wall. It felt like there was a bump on the wall, I felt lower and there was a craves that felt like it was a handle, it clenched my palm around it and made a fist roughly around the bar and pulled downward. There was a tremor it seemed like from underneath us, dust flew from the pit and rocks crumbled from the ceiling we thought we were under attack or something, things like this didn't really ever happen on Pioneer two. We panic as we stood looking around at the crumbling area, it shook so hard it knocked us all down to a helpless situation. With fear in our eyes and despair in our hearts we sat and waited for their unfulfilled life's to be out to an end 


End file.
